1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a method of transmitting data and, more particularly, to a method of transmitting data through mobile communication equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the rapid growth of wireless communication techniques allows various wireless networks to be available in the same region. At present, besides traditional GSM networks, which have been extensively used, CDMA and PHS networks are also used in many regions. Current cell phones with dual mode or multi-mode in the market can only transmit data with format related to one communication mode through that communication mode but not of the other communication mode. For example, a PHS/GSM cell phone of dual mode can only transmit a message of PHS format through PHS communication mode, but not through GSM communication mode. This drawback not only causes users inconvenience but also restricts the advantage of dual mode or multi-mode cell phones.
The reason that the cell phones of dual mode or multi-mode are not capable of realizing the aforementioned function is that data formats vary with communication networks. For example, the regulation of the GSM communication mode is that the number of words in a Chinese message is no more than 70, and the number of words in an English message is no more than 160. The regulation of the PHS communication mode is that the number of words in both Chinese and English messages is no more than 116.
To solve the aforementioned problem, a scope of the invention is to provide a method of transmitting data through mobile communication equipment.